devilbeaterxfandomcom-20200214-history
Keith
— Keith's signature starting line. Apperance Keith wears a chained hood, sungalsses, and a bandanna with a smile. He wears a hoddie and jeans. When he removes his hood, he appears to have blonde hair like Shuu. Personality Keith has a speech pattern, that he starts his sentences with the same word repeated three times, similar to how Xenon does it. Keith can be very aggressive, mysterious and threatening. Moves Official Upgrades Increase Increase Decrease Attacks (Enemy) During his first and second time the team fights Keith, his attacks are simple, yet painful. * Switches between his Nodachi and Demon Rod * Spins around dealing medium-ish damage, not entirely OHKO. * Teleports to the nearest player and does considerable damage to them. * During the second fight he piratically OHKOs people. During the third time fighting him, when he's un-hooded, his movesets mostly stay the same, but with the replacement of one attack. * Spins around with his demon rod dealing high damage * Teleports to the nearest player and does considerable damage them. * Has a small purple AoE that shoots balls at you dealing low damage. * Fires fate gas (Similar to Sig's attack) from the air for medium damage During the fourth time fighting him, he retains the same look as he did before, except armed with a large greatsword. * Jumps up then slams down creating a dark explosion / shockwave that continuously moves forward, dealing high damage rapidly as well as knocking enemies back considerably * Fires magenta-like balls around him dealing low damage; the balls move upwards and dowards and are able to hit the same enemy multiple times * Slashes forward dealing high damage * Does one of Xor's attacks (wave of white spheres) except with a magenta color, deals low damage * Fires a energy beam that deals high damage * Fires a large magenta ball that rises up slowly before crashing downwards Relations Xenon Karambit When said, Keith says "I have some unfinished business to do with that guy." but nothing more is a relation. Diablo Bufon Every time Keith meets Diablo he always says "MUDA MUDA MUDA, DIABLO? WHERE'S MY SWORD?" to which Diablo replies with "I DON'T HAVE YOUR SWORD." Then Keith replies "YES YOU DO...IT'S IN YOUR HAND!" along with when Diablo meets Keith in act 32 he shouts that he was the one to inherit the sword, implying that they're either related, or were disciples of someone and competed with each other to inherit the sword that Diablo now uses. Showing even after Diablo had rightfully inherited the sword, Keith doesn't feel like he deserves to have it. Ninja Brando/Major Brando Not much is known between Major Brando and the minions but they are extremely loyal and almost overprotective of Keith. Having done a full scale assault on Nick's gang when Avaxus had yelled, "AVAXUS PITSTOP!!!" in Act 64. Trivia *His triple-time word quotes, "MUDA MUDA MUDA" and "YARE YARE YARE..... DAZE" are references to both Dio Brando and Jotaro Kujo 's quotes respectively in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, except that Jotaro's quote only include two "yare"(s) instead of three. *Keith is currently one of the most hated if not the most hated character in all of Devil Beater. This could be due to the official Brawler Discord having several higher ranks and the owner ranting about Keith. *After a brainstorm by QueueYou he came to the conclusion Keith is infact too powerful for the story itself. Having his demon rod be able to capture anyone who's been seen by Akuma. Meaning most of the DB cast is at danger from him. *There is currently an unhooded keith character called "Keith Brando" which is a sky island character. *Keith is currently dead story-wise as he was killed by Xor. Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Stratus